


It's so cold

by Miapia109



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miapia109/pseuds/Miapia109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was so content snuggled underneath his warm blankets, until he heard a small whimper from the bunk above him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so cold

It was a quiet, but cold night on the tour. Who's genius idea was it to tour through Canada in the winter. Yeah the bus had sufficient heating though it was still rather cold toward the back with the bunks. Jack was not going to let that bother him though. He had grabbed all the extra blankets from around the bus in the small stowaways and made himself a cacoon.

He was completely snuggled up underneath layers upon layers of blankets. He felt so warm and cozy, never wanting to leave the sancutary ever again. He felt his eyes begin to darken as his eye lids became heavier with each breath. He could feel the on coming flood of sleep almost reaching him, then he heard the tiniest whimper. He thought maybe he was dreaming. Nothing could make that noise on this bus, then he heard it again. It sounded like a small kitten was curled up on the bunk above him. He knew full well though that a cat was not on the bunk above him. 

Jack tried to ignore the sad pleading noise that flooded his overly tired ears. He heard the whimper a third time. He then decided to end the noise. Jack pushed all his warm blankets off and shivered at how cold the air was on his exposed skin. He shivered, but maintained the point of his mission. He moved his fairly long limbs swiftly as he wrestled to be released from the bunk. As he got out he sighed quietly.

Jack looked at the top bunk cautiously. He fond Alex curled into a tight ball. He was shivering slightly. He had on a hoodie and flannel pajama pants. Jack sighed hating to see his best friend so cold and alone. 

"Lex, come down to my bunk you're too cold up here." Jack whispered.

"Jack, I'mmm fff-ine." Alex shivered out.

"Yeah clearly you are okay Lex." Jack whispered sarcastically.

"Shut up jerk, let me sleep." 

"No, come down to my bunk."

"Fine but can I sleep I'm really tired... and cold." Alex whispered the last bit almost breathlessly.

"Yes, now get down here."

Alex quickly got out of his bunk and Jack effortlessly lumbered back into his. He looked at Alex as he began to slide in as well. Jack waited for Alex to adjust next to him smoothly enough so they were both cramped onto the same small bunk. Alex had his back to Jack's chest. Jack pulled the mountain of blankets over both of them. For good measure Jack wrapped one of his long arms around Alex's waist.

"Goodnight Lex." Jack whispered.

"Goodnight Jack. I love you." Alex whispered the last part almost too softly to hear. Jack heard it at smiled. He softly kissed the back of Alex's neck and whispered in his ear,

"I love you too." Jack heard Alex's breath begin to even out. He smiled as he put his face into the back of Alex's hoodie taking in the scent. He smiled as sleep slowly began to wash over him again as well.


End file.
